


Us Against The World

by hairgrowsback



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Pentos fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairgrowsback/pseuds/hairgrowsback
Summary: She is haunted by nightmares of dead children, of  in-human screams and crumbling stone. And then nothingness, which is somehow the worst of it all. The warmth of Jaime beside her as she bolts awake is comfort, at least. She knew she should be thankful that either of them had escaped with their lives at all. If she still held any faith in the gods, perhaps she’d be thanking them now.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Us Against The World

She is haunted by nightmares of dead children, of in-human screams and crumbling stone. And then nothingness, which is somehow the worst of it all. The warmth of Jaime beside her as she bolts awake is comfort, at least. She knew she should be thankful that either of them had escaped with their lives at all. If she still held any faith in the gods, perhaps she’d be thanking them now.

Her hair grows back thick and strong. It still hangs above her shoulders and she misses the time it used to reach far down her back and would catch the sunlight like spun gold. Often she finds herself running it through her fingers absentmindedly, remembering times passed and things lost. 

Jaime is all she has in this cold new world. The small folk barely spare the two of them a second glance. They’d bartered her precious jewellery for food and board. Fine silks traded for rough linen, bread, wine. Here, no one knows their names. They can be anyone. Stripped of her finery, of the protection that came alongside the Lannister name, she does not know who to be.

The babe inside her grows strong, she can feel the sharp kick against her ribs whenever she moves too suddenly or raises her voice too much. She mourns the children lost and resolves not to fail this child as she had failed those before it. She notices that Jaime is more careful with her than ever, and when they sleep, it is with his hand resting on her abdomen. 

She wants nothing more than to return to the comforts of home but she reminds herself that home is gone. Reduced to dust by the Dragon Queen. Tyrion had once told her that Daenerys wanted to bring her fire and blood and she had sneered, but he was right. If she wanted to be Queen of the Ashes, then so be it.

Perhaps they can truly start a new life here. There is nothing to stop them. Jaime can claim this child as his own without fear. They do not bear its sigil any longer, but they are still lions. Around them, the world continues to tear itself apart around them, but it barely matters. 

She has nothing, and yet she has everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments or feedback is always much appreciated.


End file.
